To learn to be free
by crystalleaf
Summary: The second war have ended, an old and new enemy arise. What? Yunna becomes a smart villan? What in the world is going on. Parings:AxCxSxM LxK and some others.Rated T just to be safe and please do review! lots of torture for Yunna in the latest chpt.
1. Chapter 1

To learn to be free

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so pardon me if it isn't good. Flames are accepted if it would help my story. Please to forgive my grammar errors to!And please forgive some OOC! Have a nice day parring will be: AxCxMxS and KxL

Story: Aftermath of the war. Peace conference.Balls.Assasination.and of course ROMANCE.

Disclaimer : I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny so please don't sue me!I am too poor to afford a lawyer…

Thoughts will be '…'

Speech will be "…"

Lesson begins….

The day has quite eventful for Orb's representative, Cagalli Yula Attha. The peace conference has gone quite smoothly and she was very relief that the Earth Alliance has agreed to cut down on their production on weapons.

"Miss Attha, PLANT representative, Mrs Yamato is on line one." Ellen Vine, Cagalli's secretary informed her.

"Thanks."

Cagalli POV

"Cagalli's speaking."

"Hi Cagalli, are you busy?"

"Well sort of, I still have some documents to go through"

"Oh…well, I was hoping to invite you to lunch with me and Kira. It has been ages since we last met and we are very worried about you since we heard that you have been skipping your meals."

"…I am fine Lacus and well I accept your unofficial invitation for lunch. I will bring along some documents along which needs to be reviewed by us."

"Do you mean the proposal of the peace treaty with PLANT and EA?"

"Yes, and by the way Lacus, please do tell me the restaurant we are dinning at."

"Oh…sorry it sort of slipped my mind…We will be having lunch at Ocean breeze."

"Okay…meet you and Kira there at 1.p.m. Erm…by the way Lacus…Please DO NOT BRING your Haros with you! We almost got kicked out by the last restaurant because of the trouble they caused."

"Oh please don't worry. I only brought Mr. pink with me to Orb this time, and I can't really bear to left it behind…"

"…fine…then bring it along if you have to…"

"Thanks Cagalli! See you later." With that Lacus hanged up.

Cagalli POV

I quickly prepared the peace proposal and got ready to leave. I ordered Stan parkson, my driver to drive me to Ocean breeze. Shinn Asuka, who is now my bodyguard, accompanied me to the restaurant. Not that I need a bodyguard, Kira insisted that I should get one and I ended up with that brat.

Asuka and I are not on friendly terms. Even though he stop insulting father, he still picks on the name Attha and still have some hatred for Orb.

Seriously, I could not blame him, I understood the pain of losing your loved ones but he is taking it too far.

I do not understand why he agreed to be my bodyguard. Maybe it is out of guilt or he is just out of job.

Normal POV

"We are here Miss Attha."

"Thanks Stan. Pick us up at around 2 p.m."

"…Who would need to take so long to eat…" Shinn said aloud making sure Cagalli heard what he said.

"Shut your mouth up Asuka. If you dislike me so much why are you my bodyguard?"

"Because this is the only stinking job that I am good at! Do you think that I would be here if I have something else to do? And I can see you like me as much as I like you so why do you bother to hire me?"

"Ha! I wasn't the one who hired you! It was Kira who hired you so shut your mouth up and get moving. We don't have all day!"

That concludes chapter one! Hope you all like it though I know that it isn't considered a job well done…

Please do review and flames are accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

**To learn to be free chapter two**

A/n: I hope that anyone who reads this will enjoy it even though it isn't that good :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny…

**Shinn's POV**

'Grr…I can't stand that Attha. Her Attitude stinks and her ego is so huge it's a wonder she didn't get Orb into a war because of it.'

'…at least Lacus and Kira will be there…making sure that Attha keeps her tongue to herself.'

After the war, Shinn had forgiven Kira and even became friends, though things are quite different with Cagalli.

Shinn had admitted (to himself) that Cagalli has nothing to do with Mayu's and his parent's death, but Cagalli stills remind him of their death because of her relations with Orb. Thus, all the sarcastic remarks.

**Normal POV**

"Hurry up you dolt!"

"Shut up you big-mouth freak!"

"Grr…One more word Asuka and you will be fired!"

"…You have to get pass Kira first."

"I do not! I am his OLDER sister and since when does an OLDER sister need to get permission from their YOUNGER brothers."

"Hi Cagalli, Hi Shinn" (Lacus and Kira)

"Hi Lacus, Hi Kira" (Shinn and Cagalli)

"Kira! How could you!"

"…Erm…How could I what?"

"HOW COULD YOU HIRE THAT IDOITIC MORNIC FREAK AS MY BODYGUARD! ARE YOU TIRED OF LIVING OR ARE YOU JUST PLAIN OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"I…I…just want you to be okay…every politician needs a bodyguard! Since I am protecting Lacus, you need someone too and since Shinn needs a job and he have some experiences that are required...so I hired him." A sweat dropping Kira reasoned.

"AH! WAIT TILL I GETS MY HANDS ON YOU…YOU WILL REGRET YOU WERE EVEN BORN!" a raging Cagalli screamed.

"Miss, I am sorry but please do keep your volume down, you are disturbing our other customers. If you refuse to do so, we will have to ask you to leave" a waiter told the out-to-murder-Kira Cagalli.

"…fine!" A grumpy Cagalli replied.

After that, the four happy people (…more like one the rest? Don't ask) took their sit by a table near the beach. The soothing ocean breeze helped to calm down a nervous Kira, a raging Cagalli and a bored Shinn.

"May I take your order please?" the waiter who told Cagalli off asked.

"We will take the couples special please." Kira ordered.

"I will take the extra spicy chilli crab and a glass of Orange juice" Cagalli ordered.

"I want fish and chips with a glass of coke" Shinn ordered.

"Your orders will be ready in a few minutes, please take your time to enjoy the ambience while you wait." The waiter politely stated.

"Haro! Haro!" Mr. pink cried.

"Hmm? Mr. pink? What do you want?" Lacus asked her Haro.

"Lacus! Play! Play!" Mr.pink cried.

"Oh…well…I don't think you can play here Mr.pink…why not just sleep for now 'kay?" said Lacus in her soothing and sweet voice.

"Sleep! Sleep!" after that, Haro switched to sleeping mode and stayed quite stilly.

"Lacus…the proposal…"Cagalli stated in an impatient tone.

"Oh…sorry …but can we discuss this after lunch? Please?" Lacus requested.

"Okay…fine but you must promise me not to get distracted okay?"

"Yes, thanks you Cagalli"

Shortly after, their food arrived. Lacus and Kira enjoyed their delicious couple special which consists of two bowls seafood soup, two plates of seafood fried rice and two glasses of ice lemon tea.

Cagalli also enjoyed her extra spicy chilli crab which was severed with rice. It was so spicy that it almost made her breathe fire! But Cagalli being Cagalli LOVES spicy food and take no notice.

Shinn? He enjoyed eating his fish and chip but what the heck? He is always eating fish and chip and all those junk food so what is the difference anyway? Well…the difference maybe that it cost much more than those roadside café and tasted much more fancy.

**Kira's POV**

'I am so glad that they serve extra spicy chilli crab in this restaurant…if they didn't, I might have been dead by now… thank goodness gracious…let's just hope that Cagalli will forget about the What-the-hell-I-don't-need-bodyguard-especially-that-brat-Shinn business…' Kira sweat dropped at that thought.

"Kira? Kira Yamato are you there? …KIRA YAMATO!" an irritated Shinn yelled.

"…Opps…sorry, I guessed that I got carried away with my thoughts…"

"…Argh…And you call yourself a coordinator! You are so clueless and so dumb I don't even know how can you pilot a gundam!"

"Erm…Shinn…calm down…" I said, with my sweat dropping profusely.

"Fine! Well if you haven't noticed, Lacus and Attha have gone to the beach discussing about that peace proposal thingy."

"Oh……! Ahh! Lacus!" I screamed.

'How could Lacus run off just like that! I mean lots of thing could have happened to her without me around! She could have been assassinate or kidnapped! Argh! And what about Cagalli? She should know better though she could take care of one or two assassin but she could never take on any number more than that!'

**Lacus POV**

"Well…if that's all…I don't think that there will be any problem." I said.

"Let's just hope that the peace conference can goes on smoothly…"

"I am sure it will…Cagalli…"

"Yeah?"

"…Athrun…he is very worried about you…"

'I know that it is a very sensitive subject to talk about but I just couldn't bear to see them both suffering. I saw Cagalli's face when I mentioned his name. She has a gloomy hovering over her head.'

"…I know…that…but both he and I knows that things would never work out… he would be better off with Meyrin…"

"But…"

'I stopped when I saw her expression, full of hurt…'

**Shinn's POV**

"Hey Athha! Stan's here to pick us up!"

"…I am coming…" Attah replied somewhat depressingly.

'What's with her…she seems doesn't seems like herself…I wonder what happened to her…wait! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!'

'_You do care about her…'_

'What? I don't and shut up you stupid conscience'

'_I am just here to tell you how you feel…you ignorant idiot'_

'What how could you scold yourself!'

'_Why not?'_

'Cause…cause argh! Just get off my back!'

A/n: That's all for now… Please do review :D

May Peace Be With You 


	3. Fatal Day

To learn to be free chapter 3: Fatal day

A/n: Lol…I only got one review…means that my story sucks…but oh well…I will continue it anyways… and erm I would like to have help with the paring…

Will it be AxC or AxM SxC it will be up to you readers:D…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny so don't sue me even though I am sure you all are dying to :D/ kidding/…

Speech will be in "…"

Thoughts will be in '…'

Previously

**Shinn's POV**

"Hey Athha! Stan's here to pick us up!"

"…I am coming…" Attah replied somewhat depressingly.

'What's with her…she doesn't seem like herself…I wonder what happened to her…wait! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HER!'

'_You do care about her…'_

'What? I don't and shut up you stupid conscience'

'_I am just here to tell you how you feel…you ignorant idiot'_

'What how could you scold yourself!'

'_Why not?'_

'Cause…cause argh! Just get off my back!'

Shinn's POV

'What the…it is too quiet in here…what's wrong with Cagalli…WAIT! Did I just thought of CAGALLI instead of ATTHA! I must be crazy! And why am I even thinking about her in the first place?...argh…that is it…it must be the silence that is driving me nuts! Ya…that is it…I don't care about her…I just don't like the silence that is all…'

'_You are lying…you DO CARE about CAGALLI and you though of her as CAGALLI instead of ATTHA is because you are falling for her!'_

'Argh! Didn't I told you to leave me alone? And what crap are you talking about? I am already going steady with Lunamaria!'

'_Yeah right…Steady…She have already gone out with countless people due to your lack of concern and care…why is that? Oh…I know it is because all your concern and care is oh CAGALLI!'_

'No she didn't! …well she did ask to break up but then…but then I know that I still love her and we will make up again sometime.'

'_Ya right. You are such a dolt, I am so ashamed to be your conscience…' _

'Argh! I seriously need a physiatrist…'

'…_ya you do…'_

"Asuka…Asuka…Grr… SHINN ASUKA!" a pissed Cagalli yelled.

"What!" An equally pissed ( or so he seems) Shinn yelled.

"What! Well we have already reached the mansion and Stan needs to pack the car, and I don't think he can if you glued your butt to the sit!"

"Grr…So what, it is not like you never space out before? Just admit that you are just ill-tempered you idiot!"

"What did you say? … … forget it…I am too tired to argue with a jerk like you." With that, Cagalli made her way to her office in the Attha mansion.

'What! Attha gave up a fight! There is something seriously wrong here… argh! I just can't stand it anymore. I must go and confront her!...I confront her not because I care about her. I confront her for my own sanity…'

'_Ha like real'_

'Buzz off!'

'…_Whatever…'_

In Cagalli's office, Cagalli's POV

'…Athrun… I miss you so much…but I know that we could never be together after what happened…'

'You would be much better off with Meyrin and also… I can never truly be by your side…I will always to so busy…it will never work…'

'…maybe I should give him a call…but…how will he take it? Will he just brush me off? No, he wouldn't, Athrun's too polite to do that… …'

_Knock knock…_

'Hm…I better answer the door…'

"Who goes there?"

"Shinn Asuka, your bodyguard."

'Great…that bloody brat…'

"Come in and make your point snappy!"

"Grr…I am your bodyguard for heaven sake Attha! I am SUPPOSE to be AROUND YOU!"

"Well, for your information Asuka…I DO NOT NEED YOUR PROTECTION!"

"Of course you don't. With your stinky attitude, you drive ANYONE AWAY! And by the way I will earn my keep so I will be around you even if you don't like it…"

"…FINE! It's not like you will be doing anything even if you are around me, I mean who could assassinate me in MY OWN MANSION!"

_CLANG!_

Normal POV

_Clang! The sound of shattered glass rang thorough the mansion._

"What the!" Cagalli cried in confusion.

Then, a gun shot rang through the mansion followed by shrieks and screams. Just then, Ellen and Stan ran towards me and said " Miss Attha! We have got to get away! We are under attack!"

"…How bad is the situation?" Cagalli asked calmly.

"…The guards are fighting the intruders off, but the things don't look too good, we need to get going now or else we will be dead!" Stan said quickly.

"Let's get going then and stop chatting here like you are having tea you morons!" Shinn scolded.

"Wait!" Cagalli said and went to her drawer and took out two handguns, a shotgun, two smoke bombs and two bullet proof vests.

She handed the handgun and bullet vest to Ellen. The shotgun to Stan and kept the rest for herself.

"I kept these in case of emergency…let's get to the car now!" Cagalli said.

The four quickly made their way through a secret passage leading to a helicopter base in the Attha mansion. The four boarded a helicopter and quickly escaped via the helicopter. The intruder upon seeing the helicopter, pellet it with bullets damaging the helicopter severely. Cagalli was the one piloting the helicopter since she is the only one who is able to do it as Shinn and Stan was busy trying to fend the attacker off while Ellen did not know how to pilot a helicopter.

After a few minutes, they managed to shake off the persistent attacker for now. Shinn contacted the Orb defence HQ to inform them about the attack and requested for a through search for the attacker and immediate elimination if they prove to be a threat despite Cagalli's protest.

Stan's POV

'Great! Everything is going according to plan! That dumb bimbo and that brat did not suspect a thing! Too bad that I have to get rid of Ellen. She is quite a looker. Well, just her luck. I can't have a witness that I assassinated Orb's Representative.'

With that, he quietly took out his gun and aimed at Cagalli. Suddenly, he felt someone hit by the neck and he blacked out.

Normal POV

"Thanks for knocking him out for me Shinn…"

"What am I? I am your bodyguard!" 'Oh she called me Shinn instead of Asuka…why…why do I somehow feel so … happy? Ah sucks like hell! I am definitely not falling for her! What the…whoa!'

'Why is Shinn blushing? Wait I called him Shinn…well he did safe my life hmm…maybe he is not so bad after all then again he is just doing his job.'

BANG! A gun shot rang through the air. Stan had regained conscious without anyone noticing and had shot Cagalli. He had shot her on her shoulder blade. She lose conscious quickly as she was bleeding profusely. She would not have passed out if she did not posses such a tired body.

"WHAT THE YOU BASTARD!" Shinn screamed and went into SEED mode.

He knocked the hell out of Stan and threw him into the storage room, locking him in there.

Ellen on the other hand went pale as sheet. Shinn could not blame her because this was unexpected.

Shinn was really upset and depressed. He was angry at himself for not noticing that Stan had regain conciseness. He really wanted to help and reassure Cagalli but unfortunately he have to pilot the stupid aircraft to the hospital to save Cagalli.

Meanwhile, Ellen was trying her best to apply first aid to Cagalli. Unknown to Shinn, Cagalli was not hit as badly as he expected because of her bullet proof vest. But it was still pretty bad. Her wound would not stop bleeding.

Soon they reached the hospital. The hospital stuff was already waiting for them and was ready to save Cagalli. Meanwhile, Some Zaku has been stationed in case the intruders intend to come and make an attempt on Cagalli again. The security was also increased greatly.

Lacus and Kira was also there. Kira was so quiet it made him look very scary. One could tell that he was both worried and mad. He was mad at the assassinators, Shinn and also himself. He longed to beat the crap out of Shinn for failing to protect Cagalli. He did not do that because Lacus had warned him not to with a silent shake of her head. He could also see that Shinn was in much distress and that he was going to break down any moment soon.

He could not understand why Shinn was so upset. He always thought that Shinn did not care for Cagalli in more than a friend. But from his facial expression and body language. Kira could tell that Shinn cares for Cagalli in a romantic way.

Kira was extremely mad at himself for not being there with Cagalli when all these happened.

Kira wanted to find out the mastermind of the attacker and skin that bastard alive. He did not know Shinn had exactly the same intention…well maybe more gruelsome and violent but let's not go that far such we?

At the moon, Athrun's POV

_This is an international emergency alert newOrb's head representative Cagalli Yula Attha life's have been attempted!The details have yet been released but Orb have issued a warning towards the attacker that it will go all out to eliminate them._

After hearing this news. Athrun's heart skipped a beat.

'What! Oh Cagalli! Hang in there! Please I will be there soon! Please oh god take me instead if you have to!'

"Meyrin! I am taking the infinite justice to Orb!"

"What! But…Athrun…You know Orb will never allow that and also I understand why you are so anxious but why not take the shuttle?"

"Because the shuttles will be banned from entering and leaving Orb by now! I can only get in with the Infinite Justice as it's code is recognised in Orb. I will inform Lacus and Kira of my arrival. They will help me with the Orb military."

"But…_sigh_…as you wish Athrun… I will help you to postpone all your appointments for…"

"A month."

"What!...Okay…I will try."

"Thanks!" and with that Athrun ran to the hanger in his mansion and launched the Infinite Justice.

Meyrin's POV

'…why…Athrun…why can't you see that I love you more than anyone else… well…I hope that you will return safely…'

A/N: I wanted to write more but it is very late now so…well hope all of you like this chapter! And a special thanks to Childish Hentai! For your reviews and you comments!

May peace be with all of you!


	4. Tangled souls

Tangled souls

A/N: Special thanks to my dear reviewers Childish Hentai and Arayelle Lynn! And thanks for your advices! And I have three quarter of my mind on the AxC paring, but not all of it is made up…so I will just like the story flows for now. And please do review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny so please don't sue me. I assure you that if you do, nothing good will come out of it so…on with the Story.

Athrun's POV

'I better call Lacus now to tell her about my arrival…'

With that, Athrun called Lacus with the communication system in the Infinite Justice.

"Lacus Yamato here."

"Lacus? Athrun here…I am calling to ask a favour from you. I am in the Infinite Justice now and am reaching the Orb soon. Would you please inform the military? And could you tell me which hospital is Cagalli admitted to and by the way how is she? Is she fine? Is she in danger? Oh please tell me she is fine!" Athrun said getting more anxious with every word.

"Calm down Athrun. Kira will inform the military for you…and Cagalli was admitted to Orb's National Hospital of Medical Science. Cagalli's condition is stable according to the doctor, but she is unconscious due to the lack of blood. She will wake up soon. She had obtained a serious wound in her shoulder blade but was safe from real danger due to her wearing a bullet proof vest. And Athrun? Are you reaching Orb soon?"

"Yes. In fact I can see Orb now."

"Oh…By the way Cagalli's staying at a special ward with maximum security. In fact, you can see the Zakus stationed around the hospital don't you? The whole hospital is receiving maximum security. Kira have sent Daren Zecan to fetch you to the hospital from the Orb base as you will not be allowed to come near the hospital in the normal vehicles."

"Yes understood. I am preparing for the landing now…"

"See you later Athrun."

"Yes, see you later." With that, Athrun ended the call.

He opened another communication link with the Orb military base.

"Athrun Zala Infinite Justice requesting permission to land."

"Permission to land granted. Please proceed to hanger I-21. Daren Zecan will escort you to the hospital in the Orb's military jeep."

"Roger that." With that, Athrun proceed to the mentioned hanger to store the Infinite Justice.

In the hangar, Athrun's POV

"Are you Athrun Zala?" a young adult in his early twenties asked. He had Copper-coloured hair and smiling brown eyes that matched his hair well.

"Yes, and you must be Daren Zecan"

"Yes. Please allow me to escort you to the hospital."

"Please do and let's hurry please." I said anxiously. I am usually calm, but when it comes to Cagalli. I can never be my usual self.

"As you wish" and with that Mr.Zecan lead me to a jeep and drive me to the hospital.

Orb's National of Medical Science, Shinn's POV

I stayed by Cagalli's bedside watching how she breath in pain. 'Damn! I will get that bastard who did this to her! I will skin that person alive and…(I don't think you will want to know what is in his mind. I can assure you that you won't.)

'_Looks who is worried sick here? Will you admit that you fell for her now?'_

'Grr…Now is not the time for this kind of issue. What we need to do now is find that bloody idiot who did this to Cagalli and make him or them pay for what they did to her!'

'_See…you are so tense just admit it. It wouldn't hurt right?'_

'…FINE I FELL IN LOVE WITH CAGALLI OKAY SO WILL YOU JUST SHUT YOUR TRAP UP!'

'_Geez…you are so touchy.'_

'Of course I am! If I was more attentive she would not be here now! I hate myself so much! Why…Why can't I ever protect those whom I love and treasure? First was Mayu and mom and dad, then Stella and now Cagalli! What am I suppose to do? Cagalli did not die this time, but what about the next time? I can't afford to let there be a next time! I will not Cagalli die too!'

'…_well then treasure her and protect her with your love.'_

'I will.'

'_I am reassured then.' _

'_And you better be careful around Kira. He seems pretty upset with you since you well…'_

'I will…and I would not blame Kira if he wants to rip me apart…I understand how he feels…'

Normal POV, Orb National Hospital of Medical Science

The air in the room was very tense. Kira, Lacus and Shinn is really depress. Even Lacus did not have the mood to look after Mr.pink. Lacus was waiting for the arrival of Athrun as she hoped that Cagalli will get to see that one person that can comfort and heal Cagalli when she wakes up.

Kira on the other hand felt a mixture of emotion about Athrun's arrival. He felt the same way as Lacus but on the other hand, he was afraid that Athrun would only hurt Cagalli more and ends up inflicting a scar that will never fade away in her memory.

Shinn overheard the conversation between Lacus and Athrun and thus knew of his arrival. He felt a surge of jealousy in him, he knew that Athrun love and care deeply for Cagalli and he knew that Cagalli love and care deeply for Athrun too. He also knew that Cagalli was very hurt because of Athrun. He looked up to Athrun and thus was confused about what he should do. Should he vie for Cagalli's love or should he help them and stay by Cagalli's side silently… He was so vexed.

Just then, there was a knock on the door followed by Daren saying "Requesting permission to enter, Daren Zecan and Athrun Zala."

"Permission to enter by Kira Yamato." Kira Stated.

Athrun's POV, Orb National Hospital of Medical Science

I silently entered into the room. I saw Kira, Lacus and Shinn sitting by Cagalli's side. I went and too took a sit beside Cagalli. She looked so calm, yet her breathing was difficult and I knew that she was in pain. I felt my heart shattered into a million pieces and without warning, a lone tear fell from my eyes and more followed suit.

'Cagalli…I am so sorry. I should have stayed by you…if I did…then you would not have been hurt…I am so sorry… please do forgive me.'

Normal POV, Orb National Hospital of Medical Science

"Athrun…please do not cry…" Lacus said softy and gently.

"…"

"Athrun…I know that we are best friends and I am happy that you are here to support Cagalli. It shows that you cared for her a lot…but I still want to warn you that if you hurt her, I will not spare you. She is my sister and it is my obligation to protect her."

"…I understand…"

"I need to go the Orb defence HQ to hand in a report…and also question that person…so please excuse me." Shinn said in a strangled voice and walked off.

"I would like to be excuse too, I would need to root out the attackers…and please do give my regards to the head representative when she comes to." Daren said and went off.

Shinn's POV, Orb Defence HQ

'…Why…why does it have to hurts so much…I think…I don't want to give up on her…I only just found out my feeling for her…why…why did he have to come and why did he have to be such a gentleman…a man so hard to hate…argh! I don't want to give up…I really don't…'

'…_Relax…let nature's take its course…'_

'…you are actually consoling me…'

'_Hey, that's what I am for…'_

'Thanks…'

'_You are welcome.'_

'Now, it is time to fish information out of that person…argh…thinking of him make me wants to puke. I would love to have him killed but…we need him…'

Shinn's POV Orb's maximum security jail questioning center

"I am Shinn Asuka. Head Representative Athha's Bodyguard. I am here to question Stan Parkson, the criminal who tried to assassinate the head representative."

"As you wish." An officer replied.

And soon, Shinn was led to see Stan. Shinn was disgusted at what he saw, Stan was smiling like he have done nothing wrong and have just striked lottery.

"Argh! Wipe that smirk off your face you filthy scumbag!" I screamed.

"Why should I? I have done nothing wrong." That filthy bastard said.

"What do you mean nothing wrong? You shot someone for heaven sake! You are a disgrace to human! I would like nothing more than to have the pleasure to give you hell! Damn you! Tell me who is behind this now!" I yelled.

"Why should I? She deservers to die…she knows nothing of the people suffering. She could not prevent that stupid second war and lead to so many people dying! My girlfriend was killed during that stupid war! I hate her to her rotten core! And I thought you understand too? Your family died in a war too right? You hated her didn't you? Why do you defend her now?" That filthy bastard said.

I felt a rush of cold blood flowing in my veins. I have not completely gotten over my family's death. But I understood now that the world was not the fault of Cagalli nor her father. The war was the fault of human greed for power and wealth. It was caused by businessmen who wield some power.

"It is not her fault. Do you want to know the truth? The person used you and lied to you. The war was caused by some businessmen who looked for profits in the war. They profits from the weaponries and other war materials. They always tries to corrupt a country and also hates people who are better than them. That is why they wanted a 'blue and clean' world, because they hated the coordinators who are better than them. If you want another war, then keep us in the dark, you can never stay in the shadow for too long, you will eventually needs to move out into the light. Then you will realize that there are still other things and people worth protecting." I said in a gentle yet harsh way. I hope that I have woken this idiot from his dream as I knew how he felt…and it was terrible.

"…" Stan was left speechless. A shadow clouds over his head, I could tell that he was confused and felt guilty.

"…Yunna…Yunna Roma Selyan asked me to do this…I was a officer at the prison at first…he said that Cagalli failed to protect Orb as she was too weak. He also said that she knows nothing of politics and is an idiot who tries to hold on to the position due to the riches that she could obtain. He also said that she was always aloof during the meetings and does not bothers to listen to advices. He said that she is nothing but a wannabe princess and a slut. Saying how she seduce him into that marriage and how much money she had ripped off him…"Stan said.

"I know that he will send someone to kill me since I was captured…I can only tell you now that the Yunna in the cell is a fake. The real one have received plastic surgery and is trying to get rid of Miss Attha…please…do catch him…I hope to redeem myself with his capture…" Stan continued to say.

"Very well… I am glad that you are repentant… and don't worry Yunna would not be able to do anything to you. You are at a maximum security prison." I tried to assure him.

"No…You don't know how influential he had become…I just have one request…If I die…please throw my ashes into the ocean…that is the favourite place of my girlfriend…"Stan requested in a soft tone.

"…I will do that for you if you do die…I assure you that you wouldn't." I said. With that, I walked away leaving the poor guy who thinks that he will die behind.

Now the tough part is rooting out Yunna. How could we catch him if we do not know how he looks like? Maybe a visit to the fake will reveal something…And I have to inform Kira, Lacus and… …Athrun about this.

A/N: I have no idea how the story turns out this way…but I hope that it is nice:D please do review and if don't worry about Yunna…he will have a horrible ending when I finish this fanfiction:D

Have a nice day! And please do review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Raising Threats

A/N: A BIG THANK YOU to my special reviewers! I thank all of you for reviewing my humble story! Well don't worry I will not disappoint you all by letting Yunna get away for hurting Cagalli. I hate him anyway. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny. 

Shinn's POV, Orb's maximum security jail (Somewhere in the Orb defence HQ)

I do not know why but I am having butterflies in my stomach. I have a feeling as if something bad had happened… 'Maybe I was just distracted by what Parkson had said.'

'_I am not sure if you should believe his words. He did try to assassinate Cagalli. What if he is sending you to a trap? He could have sent you to Yunna's cell to let Yunna finish you off?'_

'But it is the only thing I have got. I have no other leads and I will root out whoever wants to hurt Cagalli even if it means that I have to die!'

'_It is still better to be careful.'_

'I will bear that in mind'

'_Glad to hear that and when all these are over I will go back to annoying the hell out of you!'_

'…thanks…I guess…'

'_You are welcome.'_

Soon, I reached the cell that Yunna or the fake Yunna was staying at. Yunna had a very special cell as he was charged as a traitor of the country. Yunna's cell was unlike the other cell other prisoners are residing. His cell was underground. Making the atmosphere very dark and gloomy.

When I entered the cell. I found something amiss. The Yunna in the cell did not bother to shout that coordinators are bastards and that he will get back at the people responsible for his lock-up. I do not really know him well since I was with…ZAFT the whole time during the war.

"Selyan! I have somewhere to take you!"

"Where? Are you going to let me out?"

"Just come, but first…" and with that, I knocked him out and drag him to the forensic science department for him to take a DNA test.

Athrun's POV, Orb National Hospital of Medical Science

It has been hours since I have reached Orb and the hospital. I am starting to get worried as Cagalli still has not come to. Kira and Lacus have left the hospital as Lacus had an important meeting to attend to. Kira went with Lacus even though he was unwilling to leave Cagalli's side.

And then, my heart skipped a beat. I saw something that made his heart fluttered. I saw those beautiful amber eyes. Those amber eyes that used to be full of emotion and energy are now bloodshot and tired. I felt a sharp pain in my heart; it hurts me so much to see her hurt.

Her eyes grew wide when she noticed that I was by her side. I could see that she was very confused to see me. I saw that she was on the brim of tears, she was holding them back.

"Cagalli…I am so…relieved to see you wake up…" I said in a soft trembling voice.

"Athrun…are you really here? I...I…Where are you here?" she said as a lone tear fell down with many more following its lead.

"Shh… I am here. Everything is going to be fine…"I said trying to soothe her.

"But… Athrun I am so happy to see you… I really am…but I am so sorry…for…" Cagalli choked on her words.

"I know…I am supposed to be the one who is sorry…I shouldn't have left your side…if I didn't…you might have not been hurt." I said in a strangled voice.

An awkward silence filled the room as both of us do not know what to say as we are filled with emotions that could not be described with words. Then our eyes locked, slowly, I moved towards her and she towards me and we was about to hug when there was a knock on the door, and Shinn's voice was heard asking permission to enter.

"Permission to enter granted by Athrun Zala" I said while trying to make a blush go away. I noticed that Cagalli was doing the same. I smiled to myself as that looks like a good start.

Shinn's POV, Orb's National Hospital of Medical Science

When I entered the room, I saw that Cagalli has awakened. I felt a rush of happiness filled my mind, but it went as quickly as it came as I saw both Athrun and her blushing. I tried my best to keep my jealousy as unreadable as possible and I succeeded.

"I am here to give my report of the incident at the Attha mansion to the head representative Athha." I said.

"Please do tell me whatever you have found." Cagalli said with a very serious face.

"I found out that Stan Parkson was under the influence of Yunna Roma Selyan who have escaped the jail and have an impostor to take his place. I have also found out from Stan Parkson that Yunna Roma Selyan had had plastic surgery and have wield large amount of influence and power. I have put the impostor under arrest and he is helping us with the investigation after some convincing." I reported still trying to resist smirk at Athrun at how much I have done for her.

"What! Damn that bastard! I should have given him better security. I never thought that idiot could escape from the jail! He was not even smart! I bet that he could not even answer a simple math question like two plus two!" Cagalli said in an irritated tone.

"Cagalli…please do not be so agitated…you are still injured…" Athrun said.

Cagalli blushed and looked away. She is so cute…but then again I am not the one who made her blush which made me rather pissed off.

"Anyway, how are you Shinn? Are you injured? I must really thank you for getting me to the hospital on time" Cagalli said to me…ME…and she called me SHINN!

"Yah…I am fine, by the way, I am sorry for failing to notice that Stan has awakened…if I did you would not have landed here on the first place…I would not blame you if you want to fire me Attha." I said…not wanting her to take my suggestion at all, and hoping that she will allow me to call her Cagalli instead.

"Of course not! You saved my life you idiot though I do not want to admit it…You still did…And call me Cagalli! You saved my life for god sake and that makes us friends right?" she asked.

"…fine…Cagalli." I said in a faked strangled voice, I am so happy! She allowed me to address her as Cagalli, but then again she said that I was a friend…well at least we could talk…

"Cagalli...you need to rest." Athrun said.

"Okay…" Cagalli said in a soft and gentle voice reserved only for HIM.

"By the way, we can not afford to trust everyone in the HQ. Yunna seems to have spies there. He might even have spies in the hospital. We need to rotate to protect her, and we need to change the people piloting the Zakus to someone form the Clyne Fiction or someone who is very loyal to Orb during the War." I suggested.

"Fine, do whatever you want. And a question please. How do we catch Yunna if we don't even know how he look like?" Cagalli asked.

"..."I was speechless, I have been thinking about that for a while now, even the fake did not know how the new Yunna looked like, how are we going to arrest him and make him pay for what he did?

"We could conduct a through check on the clinics and hospital and see through their security camera and also their records. I know that it will be difficult and that the clinics might even been destroyed but this is the best thing we could do now." Athrun suggested.

Oh the nerve of him! Why is he so perfect!

"Well, that might work. Shinn! Please do that and please do get someone who is trustworthy to help you, it will be very tiring and dangerous job." Cagalli said with a hint of concern in her voice…SHE IS CONCERN ABOUT ME! YAY!

"…But I am your bodyguard…" I said.

"It is Oka" before she could finish, Athrun cuts in.

"I will do the investigation then. It is my suggestion anyway."

"But, Athrun! This is Orb's officer job!" Cagalli protested.

"Cagalli…look…I need to do this. I want to do this and I am sure that I am able to do the job well." He said looking straight into Cagalli's amber orbs.

Cagalli caved in despite her stubborn streak. She could NEVER resists ATHRUN…I felt my heart sting…

"Fine but make sure you don't get injured or else!" She said in a commanding tone.

Athrun chucked and said "I will be fine…just rest and get well soon. I will visit you everyday."

"I shall be on my way then, Shinn, please do look after Cagalli." He said to me and place a kiss on Cagalli's forehead and left. OH HE KISSED HER AND SHE LIKE IT! SHE WAS BLUSHING TEN SHADES OF RED! OH!

Yunna's POV, somewhere in Alaska

'I will get all of them…I will kill all of them for putting me in that stinky cell and for treating the great Yunna Roma Selyan with shame! I will eliminate them for this! MUHAHAHA…cough cough cough …

Mysterious man's POV, somewhere in Orb

'Hehe…my plans are going fine. Soon that idiot will help me get rid of them and I will then … … … … I can't believe that idiot could not even do a two plus two question…well never mind that…after that boost we gave to his puny brain, he managed to concoct a small scheme, enough to keep those Orb's goody two shoe busy, then I will… … … …' The mysterious man thought and smirked to himself.

A/N: The plots thicken…who exactly is the mysterious baddy? Well, I can't allow Yunna to be so smart, I would be giving him too much credit… well hope you like it and please do review!

May luck be on your side :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am so vexed. I really am at a loss at how to let Yunna be caught...I want to thank anyone who read my story and of course my reviewers. And sorry for making Kira OOC…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny so don't sue me since it won't do you any good anyway.

Recovering souls

Cagalli's POV, Orb's National Hospital of Medical Science 

'…Athrun…he kissed my forehead…does that means that we were what we used to be or…just friends?...ARGH! I AM SO VEXED…and I better get someone to help Athrun…I really can't bear to see him come to any harm…'

"Cagalli…You better give Kira and Lacus a call, they are very worried about you." Shinn said.

"Fine...thanks for reminding me" I said pushing my thoughts aside for now.

I took out my phone and gave Kira a call.

"Kira Yamato here." Kira said in a monotone voice.

"Kira! And here I thought you were worried about me." I teased him about his monotone voice.

"Cagalli? Is that you? ALL OH MY GOSH CAGALLI YOU ARE AWAKE!" His monotone voice vanished instantly.

"Of course! You are talking about me here." I said.

"Kira…Shinn just found out about the culprit behind the attempt on my life." I said in a serious tone.

"Really! Please tell me who that person is! I will… … … … … …" Kira said.

"KIRA! That is illegal! Though I must admit that I wanted to do that to him myself…the culprit is that purple-haired bastard Yunna Roma Selyan…he had somehow escaped from prison and have had plastic surgery and wield some powers and influences…Athrun is now investigating his whereabouts…" I said feeling butterflies in my stomach when I mentioned his name.

"WHAT! Yunna Roma Selyan was behind it? I thought he was an idiot who could not even answer a two plus two question?" said Kira in an amused/irritated voice.

"Me too! Someone else must have been behind it! And Kira…I know it is a bit too much to ask from you but would you help me ask Andrew Waltfield to assist Athrun…It is a dangerous and difficult task…" I said in a barely audible voice.

"Of course. And I would also activate the Clyne Fiction and Orb forces to look out for this new threat. It might lead to a large scale war if it goes on…with all the assassination, Orb would definitely not be strong enough to maintain its position as peacekeeper."

"I agree. Thanks for the suggestion Kira. I think that I should make a mass media address to the people of Orb to warn them and also to assure them that everything is fine. I would also need someone trustworthy to take over the Orb council when I am away…"

"No! You should rest first! You have just woken up. And I would suggest Kisaka but he is away, but we could always ask him to come back…"

"Yes. We will do that and please make sure to inform him about the spies and that it is best if he could identify some of them himself. And no I would make a mass media address as soon as possible. I can not allow Orb to be in a state of chaos."

"But…Why not let Kisaka do it first and do another one when you are better? What is the point of letting that purple monkey and the monkey's trainer have the satisfactory of seeing you hurt?"

"…"

'…I would really hate to like those scheming scumbag have the satisfactory of seeing me hurt…but then again I would really like to do this myself…but if the people see me in this state, they will never be convinced…ARGH! DAMN!'

"Fine! I won't do that but I will be watching that telecast…and if I am not happy with it, your head will be on my menu! You hear that Yamato?"

"Yes…" Kira said in a strangled voice, apparently he is drench in cold sweat on the other line.

"Well… I guess I will have to hang up now…the doctors are coming in…and Kira I will be out of this place as soon as I can and if you tries to stop me…let's just say you would not live to a ripe old age of…let's say within a minute of your tries."

"Erm sure…" and with that Kira hung up. Too bad that I heard him gulped over the phone. It meant that he will try to stop me anyways…ah well…the doctors are here so let's hear the lady out. (Cagalli's doctor is a female due to Cagalli's gender…you can't expect Kira and Shinn to allow a male doctor to examine Cagalli would you? They would ripe the poor man apart.)

"Erm…my name is Jessica Vine. I am your head doctor…" she said in a nervous voice.

"Wait! Jessica Vine? Vine? Are you by any chance related to Ellen Vine?" I asked.

"Yes…She is my elder sister."

"Oh…then you must have seen her, she is my secretary!"

"Yes…I saw her just now…and Miss Attha, you're in a stable condition but you will need to recuperate for a month."

"A month!" I shouted in dismay.

"Yes. It is actually the least amount of time you will need to recuperate. My sister, Ellen told me a bit about your dedication to Orb so I decided to help you recuperate as fast as possible, but during this period, you must rest or else it will take longer then intended."

"THANKS A MILLION! I MAY NOT ME LESSBIAN BUT I LOVE YOU FOR THAT!" I screamed in joy.

Upon saying that, I saw that Jessica has a stunt expression and a slight blush while Shinn let a small chuckle escape.

"What is so funny Shinn? Have you never seen anyone express joy before?" I said in a warning voice.

"Of course I did! I just haven't seen anyone as childish as you at your age! I am even more mature than you even though I am two years younger!"

"GRR…You are asking for it… one more snick comment and you will see Pluto and all the other planets orbiting around your head!"

"Ha as if, if you want to be up and about in a month's time then you can't!"

"Argh! I hate you!" and with that I threw a pillow in Shinn's face which he caught expertly, he was ZAFT ace after all…

I pouted when I failed to hurt him. "Doctor…If it isn't a burden to you…could you please arrange internet connection in my room? And of course it would also be better if I can move to a room with better entertainment facilities; I would of course be more than happy to pay for it…"

"Of course, I will make the arrangement right away." And with that, Jessica went out of the room.

Shinn gave me a curious look. I knew what he was thinking at once and said. "I have to be stuck here for a months, I might as well make out as much enjoyment as I can. I haven't had a break for years and since I am forced to have one now…"

Shinn's expression changed to one of an amused expression. "Well so do you think that I should get you some games and CDs?"

"YES! I WOULD LOVE YOU IF YOU DID THAT" I yelled.

After saying that, I saw Shinn blushing a bit. Well that's a rare sight.

The next day at Orb's National Hospital of Medical Science, Shinn's POV

I slept in room next to Cagalli's new ward. She has moved to a new ward with better entertainment system upon her request. It is now 8 a.m. and my shift does not start till 10 a.m. …

'_Oh you are missing her already! SSSSOOO SWEET!'_

'Argh…so what…'

'_You're no fun!'_

'Shut up and leave me alone!'

It is around 9a.m. when I reached her room…and guess who was there to see her? If you guess Athrun then you are wrong! It was Kira and Lacus.

'_Hm…you would normally scold the person who irritates you bastard or moron…'_

'Ya…but you are my conscience if I scold you bastard that mean I am one too…'

'_Oh…Why didn't I think of that?'_

'Cause you choose not to'

'_Hm…true…'_

After my argument with myself, I went to have a breakfast of pancakes and soda. I then headed to Cagalli's room though I knew that I am extremely early…but there is no rule saying that I can't be early right?

Lacus have bought a bouquet of Sunflowers for Cagalli. Kira had brought her some comics…I felt myself getting sort of depressed as I did not get her anything…

"Hi Shinn!" Lacus, Kira and Cagalli greeted me together.

"Hi guys."

"You are early." Cagalli pointed out. Looking at her cute face makes me want to blush.

"I have nothing else to do…so I have come early for my shift." I said.

"Anyway Kira and Lacus was just discussing with me about postponing the peace conference between EA, ZAFT and Orb. It is either that or let Kisaka attend it instead of me. So what do you think? Is the first or second choice better?" she asked shooting me a venomous look saying that if I choose the second choice I will be sorry.

"I think the first choice is better. It would be more sincere since Kisaka is only a temporarily Head Representative. I also think that it would be dangerous since Cagalli is targeted but I might as well add that she isn't safe anywhere."

Kira let a deep sigh escape and said. "Fine I give up we will go along with the first choice. I would feel better anywhere if I can be near Cagalli."

Suddenly, without warning, the sound of shattered glass rebound in the room. If you think that it is another attempt than you are wrong. The commotion is actually caused by…none other than… Mr.Pink!Lacus coughextremlycoughcoughannoyingcoughHaro

"Mr.Pink! Please do go into sleep mode please" Lacus said in a gentle but stern voice.

"Sleep!Sleep" and the little creature went into sleeping mode.

"I am truly sorry Cagalli. I didn't know that Mr.Pink stored away in my handbag…" Lacus said.

"No, it is okay. In fact, it was amusing!" Cagalli mused.

"Well…we have to get going…we need to go and receive Kisaka at the military base." Kira said.

"Why the military base?" Cagalli asked.

"You don't think that we would allow any shuttle or any type of craft to enter Orb after you were attacked do you?" I said.

"Oh…but I think you better lift the bane…it will affect Orb's economic greatly especially for the businessmen." Cagalli pointed out.

"But we could not afford to…" Kira said and was cut in mid-sentence by Cagalli.

"Of course we should lift the stupid bane. It doesn't matter if we imply a bane or not those bastard will still find a way to do me in so why affect others?" Cagalli reasoned.

"Kira…do as Cagalli said. If the economic of Orb is weak. Cagalli will be an easy target too seeing how Cagalli is Orb and Orb is Cagalli." Lacus said.

"Argh…Fine" said a defeated Kira and left with Lacus.


	7. Lingering scent of the rain

Sorry for my late update…I might not be able to update as often because of an important test which is at the end of the year…but I have to start studying now or else I will have to have my head hacked off by my parents…and again A BIG THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS especially childish hentai who review every chapter! And sorry again for my super late update…

Disclaimer: I do not know Gundam Seed/ Destiny so don't sue me…

Lingering scent of the rain

Lacus's POV

"Cagalli, are you sure that you are well enough to attend the peace conference?" a concerned Kira asked for the tenth time.

I saw Cagalli turning from deep red to purple…obviously trying to restrain herself from killing Kira… I am quite worried for Kira's well-being, thus deciding to reprimand him before Cagalli blows up…

"Kira…Cagalli is fine…you should have more faith in your sister. Shinn is here with Cagalli and the security was doubled up by the Eternal and the Archangel is patrolling the port making sure that no unidentified aircraft or gundam to enter Orb."

"But…you can't be so sure…they even attacked the Attha's mansion before…there is nothing they wouldn't do." Kira said.

Upon hearing this, Cagalli's eye soften and said "Kira, I know that you are worried about me, but I will be just fine… as you said, they even attacked Attha mansion so what makes you so sure that I would be safe anywhere?"

"That is true, but." Kira tried to argue but I tugged at his sleeve making him cut his words.

"Kira…we have to go now…bye Cagalli, bye Shinn" I said pulling him away. Once we were away from Cagalli and Shinn Kira asked me why I pulled him away.

"Kira, I share you concern about Cagalli's welfare but we can never force her to choose a decision that she does not like or protect her forever…and we need to go and receive Athrun…he should be here by now." I said.

He nodded and followed me to the back parking area which is reserved for officer personal and of course the representatives attending the function.

Athrun's POV

I packed my car in the car park and proceeded to meet up with Lacus and Kira. I could not wait to see Cagalli. Though I have been visiting her at the hospital every evening, I still could not lift my mind away from her. It have been two week since I have reached Orb. And to my dismay, I only have two more weeks to stay.

Meyrin trailed behind me…she have arrived here in Orb just yesterday after the ban have been lifted. I really wish that she wasn't here…but there is nothing I could do…I do not want to hurt her…but I don't want Cagalli to get the wrong idea either.

"Hi Athrun,… and Meyrin" (Lacus and Kira)

"Hi Kira, Hi Lacus" (Meyrin and Athrun)

Kira eyed me, his eyes asking why Meyrin is here. I shooked my head silently to tell him that it was not my idea.

"Athrun…we need to talk" Kira said.

I nodded and we both walked away from Meyrin and Lacus. Meyrin was held back by Lacus when she tried to follow us.

"Why is she here?" Kira asked.

"She said that she is here because she wanted a short vacation since she have been stucked in PLANT all the time…" I said.

"Do you believe her?"

"Kira…I am not THAT dense…I know that Meyrin is waiting for me to return her feelings…but I can't not when I still holds so much for Cagalli…"

"Then you should turn her down! Don't ruin her future and make her waste her time on you!"

"I know Kira! I know! I hinted to her more then a zillion time but she just ignores my hints!"

"Then don't hint her anymore! Tell it to her straight in the face but gently! You are not only making her suffer! You are making Cagalli suffer too!"

"I know…Kira…I will try my best…I will not let this drag on any further…"

"…Have you had any leads on Yunna yet?"

"I have some leads…but none are useful. Apparently there is a case where an underground surgery clinic has been blown up. The owner of the clinic is Dr.Mitsumoto. His house was also set on fire. It was said that it was the doing of loan sharks…but from what I gather he earned more then he could spend so it is very suspicious." I said

"There are two other similar clinics which were blown up. The second one is Dr.Benson. He is said to have two kids and is divorced. His clinic and house was set on fire. His kids were knocked down by a car in a so called 'accident' and his divorced wife committed suicide. It all seems to be too suspicious but the police could not do anything because even their best detectives could not link all this together. As his wife was said to have suffered from depression. His kids was said to be playing on the road… And for the arson it was said to be committed by gangster who was unhappy that he did not pay for his so called 'protection' fees."

"The next one is Mr. Anderson White. His clinic was destroyed in a bombing which is said to be carried out by an unsatisfied customer. That was all I could gather on this person."

"…All these leads are not really useful…at least we were able to get something." Kira said.

"I know…and I will be extending my leave with Lacus. I want to finish investigating this."

"I understand. Look! Cagalli and Shinn are over there!" Kira said and pointed over at Cagalli and Shinn.

'Oh my god...why am I feeling so jealous when I see Shinn together with Cagalli? Shinn is just her bodyguard right?'

Kira and I approached Shinn and Cagalli. We exchanged greetings. I noticed a slight blush on Cagalli's face when our eyes locked. Maybe it was just my imagination. I myself blush a deep red when that happened.

"Cagalli…how are you?" I asked.

"I am very fine. I am so fine that I am able to pilot a gundam if that is what you are asking! So DON'T question my ability to attend this peace conference!"

I was taken aback at her reaction but soon figure out that she was referring to Kira when she glared dagger at him. If looks can kill it was useless even to be the ultimate coordinator. I let a small chuckle escaped. Bad move…she is now glaring dagger at me…Kira gave me a sympathetic look but I am sure he is celebrating at his saviour from Cagalli. While I exchanged look with Kira, I caught a glimpse of the venomous look Shinn threw at me. The look threw me off guard and threw me into a sate of confusion.

What have I ever did to him to deserve that kind of look. As far as I know, we were on good terms.

With Lacus and Meyrin, Lacus POV

"Meyrin…It has been such a long time since we last met." I said giving her a gentle smile.

"Yes…It has been a long while Miss Lacus…I was busy…"

She had a gentle face but it was obviously that she was breaking down inside. My heart aches to see such a gentle soul break away. Nobody deserves this kind of pain but everybody has to go through it at some point. This kind of frustration about love.

"Meyrin, how are you? Are you fine?"

"I am fine! Thanks for your concern Miss Lacus."

"Please do call me Lacus, Meyrin there's not need for formalities. Meyrin…though I am a so-called spectator in your relationship but I am well aware of what is going on. I have known Athrun since I was a kid and Cagalli as a sister during the past few years…"

"I know! I look bad in a situation like this! But I can't help it! The only thing I want to do now is to stay by his side. Is that so wrong? To stay by the person most dear to you?"

"Meyrin…you mistaken me," I smiled gently at this point. "There is nothing wrong with wanting to stay by the side of the person you loved. It is a good thing to be able to love and it is natural to love someone. Loving someone isn't a crime. What I wanted to say is just that I knew all three of you for quite some time. And I know that all of you are suffering and hurting inside. Love is a painful but beautiful thing and I really hope that all of you will pull through. It is quite obviously that Athrun loves Cagalli deeply and Cagalli too but you will never know how things will turn out as both of them have been hurt rather deeply. So I beg of you to give them space and to give yourself space too."

Seeing her facial expression twist into one of confusion, I continued to explain what I was trying to convey.

"I am not trying to ask you to give up. I have no whatsoever rights at all as your feelings are yours and yours alone no one can ask you to give them up. What I am trying to say is to smile to the Sun and embrace the pain as only with pain will we learn to be stronger. Do not allow yourself to change too much or to be restrained or else you will be bound by the pain forever."

Her expression changes from that of confusion to that of understanding. She smiled slightly and said.

"Thank you for your concern Miss Lacus…no…Lacus. I will keep your words in mind. And rest assure I will pull through no matter what is his decision."

"I am glad to hear that. I have to go now Meyrin or else I will be late for the peace conference." With that, I made my way toward the stage where the peace conference was to take place in ten minutes time.

The foot of the stage, Normal POV

"We will now invite the representatives of Orb, PLANT and the EA to the stage to initiate the start of the peace conference followed by the signing of the peace treaty!" The MC announced.

"The Head Representative of Orb, Cagalli Yula Attha would be representing Orb, while the Chairperson of PLANT, Lacus Yamato would represent PLANT and last but not least, the Chairman of the EA, Mr Takina ."

After an hour

"And now we will finally proceed to the signing of the peace treaty."

Just as the three alliance was about to sign the peace treaty, the alarm sounded and Kira, Athrun and Shinn rushed onto the stage and informed the Representative about an intruder alert. The EA's chairman's bodyguard have also rushed on stage. The people was then evacuated and the Representatives was then usher onto the Eternal. And Lacus started giving out orders to the crew and the Eternal was immediately on battle alert.

On the Eternal, Shinn's POV

'Argh damn it damn it those pest are here again…I will make them pay…'

"Shinn Asuka pilot of Destiny request to launch."

"Launching sequence all green Destiny, you are all clear to launch." "…good luck Shinn"

'What? Is that the voice of Meyrin? What the heck is she doing on board?'

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny launching."

'I will shoot those bastard down those bastard who hurt Cagalli.'

'What? Isn't that the Infinite Justice and what is Impulse doing here?'

""What the heck? Is that you Lunamaria? What are you doing here?" I asked the Impulse pilot through the communication system.

"Duh. I am still in ZAFT, now concentrate on this battle."

"Oh just shut up." I said a tad irritated.

And into the battle I went.

In the Eternal, Cagalli's POV

'What the heck…Yunna would you never give up? Grr…I wish that you will be blown into a million pieces!'

"…Kira…do you think that this is the doing of Yunna?"

"…It might be…we don't really know the enemy so it is a really dangerous situation. We will be taking the battle to space or else many civilians would be hurt."

Just then the Takina guy decided that I am in need of consolation and decided to have a chat with me. He have chocolate brown hair like Kira and enchanting emerald eyes like Athrun.

"Erm, I assume that we do not need any introduction."

"You assume right but in any case, I am Cagalli Yula Attha."

"And I am Takina Yun Rona, you can just call me Takina."

"Well, Takina I am terribly sorry about this. Usually, Orb is quite a peaceful country and doesn't have war."

"Well, I am quite positive of that too. I also heard about the news about your assassination I am very sorry about that."

"I am quite lucky to make out of there alive but this is the life of a politician isn't that so? And it is never easy to uphold your own believes."

"Yes…that is quite true."

"All members on board please be prepared. We are approaching the Earth's Ozone layer soon." Meyrin's voice rang throughout the whole ship.

In space, Shinn's POV

"Damn you!" and another astray gone…I hate it I hate war I hate fighting…but if I don't fight…Cagalli will die…like Stella and Mayu and Mom and Dad…I won't allow that to happen! Never! And then I went into Seed Mood.

In space, Athruh's POV

'What the…It seems that Shinn have gotten into seed mood…'

"Shinn! Don't kill the pilot!"

"Why not?"

"Because it is wrong to kill!"

"… but if we don't they will just come back again and they might kill Cagalli!"

After hearing what Shinn said, I froze. It suddenly hits me that Shinn have fallen with Cagalli.

"Athrun! Look out!" Lunamaria's voice shook me out of my thoughts. I quickly dispose the astray of his arms.

"Shinn! No matter what it is wrong to kill and if you kill, you will just upset her."

"…Fine!"

'What should I do…what if Shinn steal her away from me? I can never allow that to happen…but what rights do I have? I wasn't with her when she needed me most, he was the one with her… maybe…just maybe I should just stop hesitating before it is too late…'

In the eternal, Kira's POV

'That Takina guy is really getting on my nerves. I don't know why but I just can't bring myself to trust him. He gives me the feeling like the ones Yunna gave me why I saw that brat's face on the television.'

"Cagalli, please come over here. We need to talk."

"Yes Kira?"

"…I think you should be more careful about that Takina guy. I don't really trust him and how are your wounds?"

"I don't trust him too much either and my wounds are perfectly fine… and why aren't you in strike freedom?"

"I only fight when I really have to Cagalli. And I would replace any of the fighters if they have taken any serious damage."

"Oh I see…Will the Archangel be joining us?"

"No. The crew of the Archangel will protect Orb. Captain Murre and Mwu will be in-charge and Kikasa will be directing the Orb military for you."

"…Then…I am relieved…I hope that this will not lead to another long war…the people hasn't been able to get any peace for such a long time…they should have a right to have peace and not be pulled into the war because of another's greed."

"…Cagalli…"

"I am fine Kira. It is Lacus that you should be worried about."

"No. I am worried for her but not as much as you because Lacus IS a strong person while you ACT like a strong person."

"…"

"You better get some rest or else your wound would reopen. And stay away from that Takina guy."

"Yes. Gesh… you sure are naggy… I wonder how Lacus put up with you."

"Just as how anyone else have to put up with YOU."

"KIRA YAMATO!"

"Erm…hehe I think it is better for you not to blow your tops off when we are in a battle."

"I will remember this…and having nine lives doesn't help either."

"…"

"The enemies have retreated. The battle has temporary ended and the Eternal would dock at the PLANT moon base temporary." Meyrin's voice rang through the PA system of the Eternal.

In the Eternal, Normal POV

After the announcement was made, Lacus slowly made her ways towards Cagalli and Kira and said " We better head to the conference room of the moon base."

"Mr Takina, would you mind to follow us?" Lacus asked.

"Oh, of course not please do lead the way."

In the hanger of the Eternal, Normal POV

"Shinn wait up!" Athrun yelled to the Destiny pilot.

"Yes?"

"…Shinn…are you…interested in Cagalli?"

"What? No way! ... oh who am I kidding…I am very much in love with her…and I would very much take action and steal her away from you if you don't protect her and make her cry! You hear that?"

"…Shinn…thanks for your warning and for you looking after Cagalli…It isn't an easy job. And to whom is compatible with Cagalli…Cagalli will choose and I promise you I won't hesitate any longer…so may the best man wins the fair maidens heart."

"…you are impossible…"

"Thanks for your compliments."

"…"

"Shinn, Athrun, Lacus asked us to head for the conference room of the moon base for an emergency meeting."

"Okay" Both Shinn and Athrun answered and the trio headed for the conference room.

A/N: I might have another late update…and please do review though I have a super late update… 


	8. chapter 8

A/N: A BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers! And please note the mistake in my previous disclaimer, I am gong to correct it, It says: I do not know GD/GDS but actually I meant it to be I do not own GD/GDS. Sorry for that mistake…and I have decided that I will make two version of this story one with a AxC and the other one will be AxM and SxC this current one will be the first parring so please do enjoy.And please do pardon my mistake about the character or the places as I am not very informative please do correct me anyway so that I will not repeat the same mistake. 

Disclaimer: I do not own GD/GDS

The End of an End and the Beginning of a Beginning

Shinn's POV, Moon base conference room

'Damn! How could I admit to Athrun about how I feel about Cagalli and even tried to help them!'

'_Cause you are an idiot and can't seems to really hate Athrun'_

'Grr…It is you again…long time no see and lets' stay that way.'

'_Oh too bad…I thought we had come to an truce?'_

'That was before you start annoying me again.'

'_Oh well…if I leave you alone and stop annoying you for too long you will just feel lonely no?'_

'…'

'_Anyway just take the freaking action towards Cagalli, how would it hurt?'_

'Oh…SHE MIGHT IGNORE ME FOREVER'

'…_well there is a risk in everything you do'_

'…that is too big a risk…and I hope we can get back to Orb by next week…it is Mayu's and mom and dad's death date.'

'…_I…'_

'…'

"Shinn, Shinn!...SHINN ASUKA!" Cagalli's voice rang through my mind before I jerk out from my thoughts.

"…Yes? What?"

"YES? WHAT? You have been daydreaming all the time while we were having an important meeting via briefing for the battle that might occur on our way back to orb and all you can say is yes and what!" Cagalli glared dagger at me.

"IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT I AM EXHAUSTED FROM THE BATTLE!" I yelled.

"…"

"I know you are exhausted Shinn, we all are but this is a very important matter" Lacus said.

"…Fine…I am sorry" I growled not so sincerely.

"Excuse me, I have a suggestion… It would be better that we do not go back to Orb for the time being as I believe that the assassinators are only after Head Representative Cagalli, if she went back to Orb…Orb will be in danger." Takina said.

"…Then what do you expect me to do? Stay in space forever?" Cagalli demanded.

"I care for Orb a lot but Orb can never stay without a leader! So I have to go back sooner or later so the sooner the better so I can sort things out!" Cagalli said. '…Wow…She is so dedicated to Orb…not that it is the first time I notice it.'

"Well…I am sure the EA would be more then happy to help to keep Orb in order while you are in space sorting out your problem." Bloody idiot Takina said.

"WHAT!" Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, Shinn, practically everybody yelled at the unreasonable suggestion, except for Lacus as she is trying to observe him.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THIS! ORB WILL NEVER BE SAFE IN ANOTHER'S HAND ALLIES OR NOT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ORB WENT THROUGH? WHAT THE PEOPLE NEED NOW IS A PERSON WHOM THEY LOOK UP TO, TO LEAD THEM!" I yelled. Thinking about Mayu.

"I **believe** that we were going to sign a peace treaty and what better way to show trust then to help to look out for one another." Takina said quite calmly.

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Takina but if we allow another force to look after Orb, It will reflect quite poorly on Orb and Shinn you should not have burst out just like that, Orb is not the only ones that suffered." Kira reasoned for Cagalli as Cagalli was too furious and was busy trying to keep her anger in check.

'Grr…If killing is legal then I would have come up with one hundred and one ways to torture him and another one hundred and one ways to kill him…'

"...Well, I guess that we are all tired and we should continue all this tomorrow no? Dinner would be served at the canteen at around 6p.m there will be a small reception now for those who are really hungry…only some sandwiches and juice but I am sure it will satisfy everyone." Lacus said trying to ease the tension.

"Well…I suppose I can use a sandwich." Lunamaria said.

"You should take a break least your wounds reopen Cagalli…" Athrun said.

And with that everyone filed out of the conference room to either the reception at the canteen or to the guest room at the military base.

'…Damn it, why can't I ever keep my temper in check?'

'_Or else you will not be Shinn Asuka, the guy who is sensitive and have attitude problem'_

'Do you have to rub it in?'

'_Off course! What other things do I have to do?'_

'…'

'_Ha!'_

'Argh buzz off'

'_No'_

'Yes'

'_No'_

'If you don't I will make sure I sleep through dinner so that you will be SHUT off.'

'_NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!'_

'Then buzz off'

'_Fine!'_

'Hmm…I wonder if the reception has a burger…Lacus mentioned sandwiches but nothing about anything else…, I think it would be better if I go and take a look.'

Moon Base Corridor outside the cafeteria, Athrun's POV

'I hope that Cagalli would be alright…why is she anyway?'

"Athrun!"

I turned around to meet the voice's owner, Cagalli.

"Hi Cagalli."

"…Athrun… I want to thank you for all the trouble you went through for your investigation and…of course for visiting me…" I could feel her sincerity and hesitation from her voice.

I frowned and said, "Cagalli…there is no need to thank me…and please don't ever hesitate in asking me for anything…"

She blushed and said, "Well…I…was just wondering if you and Meyrin would like to come to stay in Orb at the Attha's mansion sometime after all these…I would really hope to be able to show my appreciation for both of your help…it would be okay if you do not want to come."

"Of course I would be more then delighted to spend more than a month in Orb! Why would you hesitate about asking something like that?"

"Well…I am not sure Meyrin would want to come since we don't really know each other but I really hope to know her better."

"…Cagalli…I need to talk to you…in some place more private…" I said taking a glance around us. I need to come clean with her about my feelings for her and I hope that we could do it more privately in case she blows up.

"But Ath"

"Please Cagalli…just this once" I cut her off gazing into her deep amber orb.

"…Fine…let's go to my room." She gave in reluctantly.

I gave her a gentle smile, she blushed and we went to her room.

Cagalli's POV, Moon base high class guest room

'Stupid Cagalli, how can you keep blushing and even allow yourself to be lead by the nose!''

'I just hope that what he wants to see is not how it would be like if we were just friend or to something along the line where I hope that if I were to host a wedding, you will be among the special guest of friends.'

"Cagalli…" Upon hearing his voice, my fear gripped me so ever tightly and rooted me to the ground. My shoes suddenly look so interesting…I dare not face him and just wish upon a million stars that he won't say what I hope he won't say.

"I hope that you will not misunderstand that I am together with Meyrin. The only one I love in my heart is you. Meyrin is like a sister to me. Please do let me return to your side, I know that this is a very overbearing request."

"No! I should be the sorry one. I was always so busy that I always neglect you! Meyrin! She followed you while risking her life! I am pale in comparison to her!" Tears streamed down my face. All the tears that I have been holding back all flowed out releasing all the frustration and depression I have experienced.

"Don't say that!" And he hugged me, comforting me reassuring me that I am fine. I felt protected though I would never admit it, I am fragile at time.

"Don't worry, I would always be with you, always and I will never break the promise this time."

And time froze in this beautiful scene.

Shinn's POV, Cafeteria

'Hmm…there are fries and nuggets…I think I will have both a soda will go well with them…'

I smacked my lips at those delicious foods. I just can't wait to devour them. And as if fate has a grudge on me which it already did taking away important people in my life…had to arrange for Lunamaria and Meyrin to be in the cafeteria. And Lunamaria just HAVE to wave at ME like a LUNATIC! The people in the cafeteria gave me weird looks.

"WHY are YOU WAVING at ME like a LUNATIC?" I asked nicely. It is considered nice since people kept shooting me looks like an idiot after what she did. But the looks intensify after my outburst…oh great now I can just expect the asylum to bring me to their happy place.

"Oh…your attitude didn't change…in fact it intensifies! Interesting how staying by the person most dear to you didn't change anything."

"Most dear?" Meyrin asked. She did not know about my break-up with Lunamaria.

"Sister dear, our dear Shinn here have fallen for Princess Cagalli." She said with an evil glint in her eye.

"WHAT!" Meyrin said.

"Grr…why do you have to torture me…"

"Oh well…I am bore…" Lunamaria said.

"Bored?" my eyes twitched.

"Yeah…what other reason might they be?"

By now my anger had risen considerably and am ready to explode most of the people in the cafeteria had already evacuated the cafeteria after seeing me turn purple in the face.

"Erm…Sis…we better gets out now…" Meyrin said noticing my tendency to explode any moment now.

"Oh relax." Lunamaria said.

"Shinn relax 'Kay?" She said gazing into my eyes deeply soothing my anger.

"Fine…but you better not tell her about it or else…" I said defeated by her gaze.

"Of course I won't."

"Shinn…why did you…don't you know… … Athrun…" Meyrin said with a distant look in her eye.

"Of course I know but I just can't help it...I didn't even realise that I have fell for her…" I said.

"Why…why does he love her…?" Meyrin asked with the same distant eyes.

"That is because they have been through a lot."

"But I have been through more than her I am sure! I risked my life for him!" She said.

"But they went through the first war together and she too risked her life for him then when GENISIS threaten to fire on Earth. She was the one who went into the core of GENISIS to stop him from dying together with the justice." I said.

"She also helped him to realise what his heart has been telling him, to seek the truth about the war." I continued and ended.

"…"

"We should get going now…" Lunamaria said and pulled Meyrin away.

"Bye Shinn!" She chirped cheerfully as if nothing had happen.

'Why did I used to love her? But she did help me to come to term with Stella's death. Stella…"

'_Stop! It is good to look back once or twice but don't look back so often or else you might just hit a wall and not know it!'_

'Thanks'

'_Welcome'_

Kira's POV, Moon base, Lacus's representative suite 

'I wonder where Cagalli's secretary was.'

"Lacus did you notice that Cagalli's secretary have been missing?"

"Oh…Cagalli said that Ellen was sick…poor dear."

"Poor dear! Haro Poor dear…Poor dear."

"Oh Mr.Pink do you want to play? The other Haros are here too!"

"Play! Play!" and with that, Mr.Pink went off in search of his brothers.

"Lacus do you think that it is possible for ZAFT to be targeted too?"

"It is possible…but I really hope not. It is terrible enough though it is not really war."

"True anyway those sandwiches and burgers you made were wonderful though how did you get the time to do it?"

"Oh that…well I got it done pretty fast by asking for help from some staff…Shino and Yazk since he was around."

"YAZK? Are you sure those are not poisonous?"

"Why would they be?" asked Lacus

"…You don't want to know how evil he is when he was forced to do something especially like cooking."

"Oh Kira how would you know? You don't even know him well."

"Athrun told me that YAZK was forced to cook for them once when the cook was sick and he went berserk and cook something that landed most of them out of action for a month when they were in ZAFT academic…the only one safe was himself." I said shuddering as I thought about it.

"…Erm…I don't think sandwiches would hurt."

"…Lacus…"

"Yes?"

"Why doesn't the suite have a toilet?"

"Oh, of course it have a toilet, it is at the end of the suite. Oh yah it is your first time in the suite since you didn't come with me last time as you were busy in Orb taking over my place for the military exchange…Why did you ask?"

"Need…toilet now……talk….later" I said and dashed to the toilet immediately.

"Oh…dear…I better contact a doctor…who would think an ultimate coordinator cannot stand a bit of food poisoning? Luckily Yazk only made one sandwich and had to go. Poor Kira…he was unlucky enough to get it…"

"I heard that! Please beat in mind never ever make Yazk cook ever again!" I screamed.

'Why did Yazk even made the sandwich in the first place if he was so unwillingly?"

Yazk POV on the Dominion

'Stupid Yamato made me make the stupid sandwich. But on the other hand, it is fun to know and imagine the person who was unlucky enough to eat that sandwich…how that person suffers…MUHAHAHA especially if Kira Yamato ate it and the ultimate coordinator fell to food poisoning.'

"YAZK KEEP YOUR MIND OFF THE STATISTIC THOUGHTS AND MOP THE DAMN FLOOR! BEING THE COMMANDOR DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU CAN SLACK OFF AND LEAVE ALL THE WORK TO US!" Shinho.

"FINE YOU DAMN WOMAN"

" Whatever Joules."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N…I didn't get any review for my past chapter…boo hoo ah well…I really hope that anyone who read this chapter will enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own GD/GDS sue and I will cry you a river. (Seriously, I wouldn't)

The end of the end and the beginning of the beginning part 2

Meyrin's POV, Moon base Meyrin's assigned guest room

'Why…why do so many people loves her? I have to admit that she is a very nice person though…she is kind and though firm, have her gentle side…'

'…Maybe…I should give up on Athrun returning my feelings…I should just be contended to be by his sides for the time being…till my Mr.Right appears.' With that thought, I fell asleep, smiling.

Ellen's POV, in Orb

'Soon…everything will end…everything…'

"Sis… I don't think that this would be a good idea."

"What are you saying? We have come so far yet you want to give up! Are you whacked? Don't you remember the pain we went through? We need to get rid of her and get a hold on Orb! Why do you think that I strain through those nights to come up with a plan and to invent those machine especially the ones that gave that bastard Yunna his intelligence?"

"But…we are putting others in danger! We are taking away innocent lives!"

"So what? I want Orb! We were the descendent of the first ruler of Orb! Our ancestor was exiled because of one stupid mistake! Do you remember how grandfather told us of how his grandfather died? Of poverty! We were merely regaining what was once ours!"

"But…Orb is fine now we shouldn't be doing this!"

"I don't give a damn! I want to make Orb pay! No…not Orb but the Athhas!"

"…"

And with that, sister went away.

Jessica's POV

'I can't let Ellen do this…this is wrong…but what can I do? … I can warn them but…if I did Ellen and I will be arrested for treason…but if I don't do that…more blood shed will occur…'

'Forget it! So what if I would be arrested, so what if Ellen would hate me…If I don't warn them, I would not be able to live with the guilt anyway…but I need a way to be able to contact them without Ellen knowing…'

'I know! The hospital has a computer system linked with the Archangel set up when the Representative was injured…I could use that link to contact and warn the Archangel.'

I rushed immediately to the hospital wishing all my might that Ellen did not notice anything wrong with my sudden rush.

I flashed my pass through security and reached the main control soon. The room was left unguarded since the representative was discharged. But a password was imposed so that no information about the representative would leak out.

I racked my mind for the password as I did not want the alarm to be set off.

'…what could the password be? And the password is set by the representative herself…that's it! Of course!'

Password: Eternal Peace

Password accepted.

Computer setting up…

'…The name of the new gundam…it is supposed to be top secret but…Ellen is the secretary of course she knows about it…'

Transmission line: The Archangel

Transmitting…communication link setting up,

Request granted.

"This is the Archangel…please sate your name and your purpose."

"This is Jessica Vine speaking… I was the representative head doctor."

"...and your purpose?"

"I am giving you all a warning. My real name is actually Jessica De Souza. I am the descendent of Orb's first ruler, Akashi De Souza. My sister and I have been plotting revenge for our ancestor exile…I am truly regretting it…thus the warning… My sister would launch a machine which would isolate Orb…and of course a missile to the moon base at the same time. You have exactly twenty-six hours to stop her… the machines are stationed along the coastline of Orb..."

"What!"

"You have to hurry! Or el…"

With that I felt something hard hit against my head and all went black.

Ellen's POV

"My my…how naïve can you get dear sister…"

"Well…I guess what done could not be undone."

"I hereby issue a challenge to the Archangel, Yunna is currently at the moon base ready to kill that dirty Attha, and another fleet will be attacking the moon base soon. The Eternal would not be able to fend them off…well of course they would have ZAFT back-up but…at the same time I would activate GENSIS…yes GENSIS, I have created a more powerful and faster GENSIS which would be fired at the moon base during the fight…so you could save the moon base or Orb… ha take your pick, I am not picking though, either way you lose."

With that I cut off the link.

"Well now dear sister…a jail cell awaits you…"

Murre's POV, the Archangel somewhere above Orb

"What the…"Mwu said.

"…I can't believe this…it is so absurd." Miriallia said.

"…Open link with the Eternal immediately and head full course to the moon base."

Moon base, Lacus POV

"What?...I know…yes…" Lacus said.

"Kira, we need to sound the battle alarm. And we need to weed out Yunna fast…he is here and ready to kill Cagalli."

"What…Okay." Kira immediately sound the alarm and all ZAFT force and the Eternal got ready for battle.

Shinn's POV

'What? Another battle…Damn them…I am going to show them hell!'

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny requesting launch"

"Launching sequence all green Destiny, you are all clear to launch."

"Shinn Asuka, Destiny launching."

"Shinn, this is Lacus, please try to fend off the enemy while we try to locate the GENISIS."

"WHAT! GENISIS?"

"Once we located the GENISIS, The archangel will be here to back you up while the Eternal try to stop it. When the archangel arrives, please take orders from the archangel."

"Roger that."

'Grr…I will never let them get away with this…NEVER!" and with that I went into seed mood.

Kira's POV

"Attention everyone, there is a mole among us…and I am sure that someone is Mr. Takina…would you please step forward?"

"What! This is an outrage!" Bastard Takina said.

"You have no need to hide Takina…or should I say…YUNNA!" Athrun said with much disgust.

"…Well well well… so you finally caught me…well too bad now! DEATH TO CAGALLI!" He screamed and headed towards Cagalli with a knife.

Athrun quickly knocked the bastard out and his so-called bodyguard and locked them in a cell.

"Well… now with that being over, we have to launch too." I said motioning Athrun to follow me to the hangar.

"Please be careful…" Lacus said to me while Cagalli eyed Athrun clearly begging him to be alright.

I nodded and with that I went out to the battle.

So the beginning of a new battle.


	10. chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!!! Hehe sorry for the late update…my end-of-year examination is finally over and I can update again! Oh ya hopefully this story will end in another 1or 2 chapters then I would be able to start on the second version of the story with the AxM and SxC parings! And once again sorry for any OOCness in the story…And sorry that I did not describe all the battle…I am really lousy at that.

Disclaimers:…I do not own Gundam seed or seed destiny! But I definitely owns the plot of the story…at least I think so…

Chapter 10

Kira's POV in the Strike Freedom

"Kira Yamato, Strike Freedom requesting for launch."

"Launching sequence all green, Strike Freedom you are clear to launch."

"Kira Yamato Strike Freedom launching."

'…I hate it…why do I always have to battle…and why does GENESIS never lay forgotten?...'

Athrun's POV in the Infinite Justice

"Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice requesting for launch."

"Launching sequence all green, Infinite Justice you are clear to launch."

"Athrun Zala, Infinite Justice launching."

'I hope this will be the last…and I will protect her…I will not let go again…'

Shinn's POV in the Destiny

The battle ragged on as the Destiny destroyed various gundams, the gundams which was destroyed exploded into the silence space, the cries of the dying pilot silent by the vacuum of space.

'I must protect her…at all cost and of course the future that we are trying so hard to create. I will let her cry, I will not allow it!' And with that I went into Seed mode and wiped out the entire enemy.

"Shinn! The Archangel would arrived soon, Kira and Athrun have already located GENESIS we are going there to help them destroy GENESIS please allow Murre to take over the command of the battle here." Lacus voice rang through the Destiny.

"Roger that." I said as I destroyed another Windam.

"And Shinn, please try to be able to leave this battle as soon as possible. The Archangel would aid you in ending the battle. You need to do this fast so that the Archangel could return to stop orb from being isolated and please be careful okay? Cagalli voice seeped deep into his soul.

"Roger that…and thanks…" I replied.

And with that the Eternal starts to leave to stop the hideous piece of technology that can't seem to fade away.

"Shinn stop dazing around!" Lunamaria shouted through the intercom.

"What!?" I said.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"To help you of course you!" Lunamaria said.

"I don't need your help go help the Eternal." I said while crushing yet another astray.

"Oh just shut up I was given the order to stay and help!" and with that we cut off the communication and put all our heart into the battle.

Cagalli's POV, on the eternal

'Why her? Why Ellen?...she had many chances of killing me…why does she still have to put innocent lives on bay? And she seems to understand me so well and we got along just fine…why does it have to be this way?'

"Cagalli, are you alright?" Lacus asked.

"Ya…I just…just can't believe that Ellen would do this do me…she was more than a secretary to me…she is like a friend…but now…we are enemies just because of a stupid feud from the past…but since it had happened, we can do nothing else but to stop her right? asked.

"Yes, that is the only thing we can do and I believe Ellen is only blinded by hatred…Hatred is never a good emotion…but we are only human, coordinator or natural we are still human and human often makes the mistake of being led by our emotion, but that is what makes us stronger. As we pull through another storm we will grow stronger even though the scar the storm left behind hurts a lot but we just have to bear with it and look forward, towards a brighter future." Lacus said gently.

"…Thanks Lacus…you are definitely one of the strongest and wisest women I know…" Cagalli said with admiration towards her friend.

Lacus said nothing but just smile while a gentle blush appeared across her face due to the compliment.

"Lacus, we are reaching GENESIS soon, the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice have already started destroying it but the core seems to be protected with a barrier that is rather hard to destroy." Meyrin reported.

"…Cagalli could you please launch in the Strike Rouge to help them?" Lacus asked gently.

"Sure, I will do anything to stop that monstrous object." And with that, I headed for the hanger to prepare to launch.

Cagalli's POV, In the Strike Rouge

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Strike Rouge requesting for launch."

"Launching Sequence all green, Strike Rouge you are clear to launch."

"Cagalli Yula Attha, Launching." and with that I went off my mind filled with the nostalgia scent of the Strike Rouge and the familiar pilot seat.

"Ms. Cagalli please do be careful…" Meyrin timid voice transmitted through the intercommunication system. It was full of genuine concern, a small smile tugged at the end of my mouth.

"Thank you!" I replied filled with happiness that we could finally speak to each other without so much awkwardness.

After the link with the Eternal was cut off, I immediately link up with both Athrun and Kira.

"Cagalli?" Both Athrun and Kira said with surprised.

"What!?" I asked slightly amused at their reaction. If it was during the first war, they might not be so surprised to see me but then again this isn't exactly war, it is more of a national crisis…

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asked his voice brimmed with concern.

"You needed help don't you?" I asked.

"…We need to use more power, the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice would be able to handle it if we want to destroy the core we must shut down the barrier system…we are able to do that but we are afraid of another thing…Ellen might have set the barrier system such that if it was shut down, GENESIS would fire at Earth. This GENESIS does not seem to need any charging…it is highly possible that it draws the power not from the engine but the solar energy from the Sun judging from the Solar panel we have just destroyed…but it is still highly possible for it to have already stored enough energy to fire straight without drawing energy from the Sun." Kira explained.

"Then what could we do? There doesn't seem to be anyway thing we could do to destroy GENESIS…" I said frustration starting to build inside me.

"Calm down Cagalli…Kira had come up with something though it would be extremely dangerous." Athrun said gently trying to sooth me. I indeed calm down a little and a small blush almost formed on my face.

"Then tell me the plan Kira, I might be able to help." I said.

"… … Well…if we are able to get the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice to take down the barrier then immediately, the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice have to eject it's shield to hit GENEISIS. Then the Eternal, Strike Rouge, Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice to fire all their fire power. The danger is that the chain reaction might be very big…we might all get wiped out…" Kira explained.

'Oh my god…what will happen…if we are wiped out…who will save Orb? But if we don't do this, there will not even be Orb to save…'

"Let's do this! I am sure that we have greater worry then death!" I said knowing that half of my mind is filled with fear while the other half was filled with courage.

"Yes! Let's do this!" Athrun said firmly.

Soon we linked up with the Eternal and we all agreed to do what we have to do. The Eternal sent a message to the Archangel that is might not return to Orb and to proceed with stopping Ellen without us.

"Cagalli…" Athrun gentle voice rang. Our two souls formed a connection and we were able to truly feel each other souls and each other feeling without even being in near distance.

Shinn's POV, in Destiny

"Take that!" And with that cry, the last of the enemy was destroyed, not even a trace of the enemy was left.

"Huff…Huff…finally...done…" I panted.

'Cagalli…just wait…I will help you to save Orb…and then continue to protect you…I will be always behind you protecting you in the dark…' I thought as I lay in the cockpit exhausted.

"Shinn, this is Captain Murrue speaking,… unfortunately…, the Eternal…had risked themselves to destroy GENESIS…and is now MIA, we could not locate them but we were given the order to head straight for Orb right after our battle ended to stop Ellen…I am sorry Shinn…but you have to head straight back to the Archangel…" Murrue said with traces of sadness in her voice.

"WHAT!? NO WAY! THEY CAN'T…NO!!!..." I said rather frantically, I lost my control and entered seed mode, ready to head straight to search for the Eternal…actually more like Cagalli…

But suddenly, a golden Gundam shot out of nowhere blocking my path, in my panic-stricken sate, I did not realised that it was Mwu and was about to shoot it when his scarred face appeared out of nowhere on my screen.

"Shinn! Stop! Where do you think you are going?" He said with a stern look on his face…

"I need to find them! I can't lose her! I don't want and don't need another Mayu or Stellar!" I cried out in my seed mode.

"Calm down! Haven't you learnt anything from your experience? Do you think I liked to kill people or to see people die…in fact I still can't get over the fact about Stellar! I even encountered death once…Have you forget that if you had someone or something that is precious to you, you would do your best to protect them? That was what there were trying to do! They were protecting Earth! If you were to go looking for them now, we will have less people helping us! We need lots of help to protect Orb and that is what she wants, so help us, and trust them! Have faith in them, who do you think they are? They are war veterans! They are strong so have faith in them, they won't die so easily." Mwu said with a firm expression.

'What……am I doing? Why am I stopping…I need to find her…but what Mwu said is correct…Cagalli would definitely hate me if I didn't save Orb…and, no she wouldn't die…they wouldn't they…of course they are legends themselves for making the impossible possible…twice…yes…I must have faith…in her…and them…'

"…"

"I take that as you thought it thought it through?" Mwu asked.

"…Let's head for Orb…fast…" I said slowly.

"Glad you came through kiddo." Mwu said.

"Whatever…" I said pretending not to care.

Shinn's POV, in the Archangel

"We will be entering the Earth's atmosphere soon, all personal please hold on tight." A voice warned through the P.A system.

I held onto the bed frame, I am currently in a room in the Archangel resting…so that I could have enough energy to last through the battle at Orb. We had already located the machines and have formulated a plan to take out Ellen, but we have not found the Eternal yet. My heart weighted a ton, even if I had faith in them, faith in her, but I could not help but worry.

"Shinn…are you okay? You look kind of spaced out…" Lunamaria said.

"Yar, I am fine." I replied my mind still on Cagalli.

"Shinn you need to keep a clear mind or else you would not be much help." Lunamaria remaindered me.

"I will." I replied indifferently.

"May all personals report to their respective stations, we are approaching Orb soon." The P.A system sounded again.

"Well guess that is our call." Lunamaria said and soon went off to the hangar which I off-course followed suit.

At the hangar, I saw Murrue there in front of a majestic looking gundam. It looked a bit like the Destiny but the colour of that gundam is that of royal blue with bits of gold.

I saluted to Murrue and to Mwu since he is beside her and both are my superior.

"This, is the Eternal Peace," Murrue said while pointing to the gundam.

"It is modelled after the Strike Freedom and the Destiny. It has lots of upgrade done and is definitely much faster. It is coated with a special material that would absorb the beam fired at the Eternal Peace rather then reflect it…it is better in a sense that the beam would no go astray and hit maybe our own forces…and of course the DRAGOON system. It is created by the Clyne Faction…Ellen knows about it but she doesn't know what exactly can it do so we still might have the upper hand." Murrue said.

"This Gundam will be handed to Shinn, though there is no time for you to test it out, I am sure you will be able to use it to it's full potential, Lunamaria will then use the Destiny and the Impulse will be handed to Aya." After she finished her sentence, a girl with waist long orange hair and ash-grey eyes stepped out from behind Mwu.

"Hi, I am Aya Kinomoto, please to meet you." She said.

"Please to meet you too." Lunamaria replied while I just gave her a nod.

After the brief introduction we quickly boarded our Gundam to get ready to end the plot Ellen came up with.

As I entered the cockpit of the Eternal Peace, a sensation washed over me, a feeling that I never experienced before and could never explain. It was as if the Eternal Peace was alive and connected to me, I could feel courage and confidence swelling inside of me. No wonder it is in the shade of royal blue, royal blue stands for bravery.

After we launched, lots of mobile suits started to attack us, they were of course no match for us, who are they kidding anyways…they are just wasting their lives. Who knew Ellen could gather so much support…most of them are probably like Stan, persuaded and manipulated by her to join her in her plot…most of them probably don't even know what she was going to do anyways…

Then suddenly, a familiar gundam appeared…it is the Destroy! There is only difference in the coating, it was coated in gold like the Akatsuki…damn it only means that it could reflect all beams attack…but it is tough to take it down in near combat too…

'Argh…I have no time for this!'

And just on time, Mwu's face light up on my screen. "Hey kiddo, left that gundam to me, you go ahead to destroy those freaking machines."

And with that he cut-off the link. Good idea anyways, it is better for me to take down those machines since I have the DRAGOON system.

I quickly readied the Eternal Peace with the DRAGOON system and shoot at all those stupid machine that Ellen would use to isolate Orb, and soon the battle ended and Ellen got caught too. But we still haven't heard from the Eternal…My nerve felt like breaking soon and I snapped when I saw Ellen laughing though I was held back by Mwu.

"Hahaha…I knew it…I could never pull this off…but the last of the Atthas are dead! Finally…finally I got revenge for my ancestors…Hahaha…hahaha…" Ellen laughed manically.

I felt like killing her! Tearing her down from top to bottom and to shout at her till she become deaf. I hated her so much, even more than Kira when Mayu and Stellar died…If only she knew…that Cagalli wasn't truly the daughter of the Attha bloodline…would this still happen?

'Please…Cagalli…return now please…' I wished with all my might that Cagalli would be back and soon…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Final chapter…I hope…then on with the second vision if I ever gets around to it…oh ya…I just came back from a 5 day camp so please pardon my mistakes in this chapter:D peace to everyone.

Disclamier: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

Final magic

Athrun's POV

'Damn it! Cagalli you can't die alright!! You can't!' tears keep flowed out of my eyes.

Flashback

"BOOM!" The GENESIS exploded everyone was blown back by the explosion. The Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice and the Eternal made it out fine just a few damages here and there and some minor injuries in the Eternal. But the Strike Rouge was nowhere to be found.

'Cagalli? Where is she? She is alright right? Damn it! Where are you Cagalli?" I thought frantically.

Then my screen lit up and both Lacus and Kira's face showed up on different side of my screen.

"Are you alright Athrun?" Lacus and Kira asked with concern.

"I am alright…but where is Cagalli?" I asked hoping that either one of them knew where she was.

"…We are trying to track her down but…there is no sign of her yet…I was hoping to ask you and Kira to help find her after your Gundam was repaired." Lacus said with hints of saddeness.

Kira's violet orb darkened into seed mode along with mine when we heard that Cagalli went missing. We were so upset that we were in one piece while Cagalli is missing in action. I wanted so much to ripped Ellen apart with my hands.

Currently, Cagalli's POV

'Where am I?...Damn it! Why am I sore all over?'

"So you are awake then" A mysterious lady voice rang through my surrounding. I could not open my eyes and I don't know why.

"Who are you!?" I asked slightly alarmed that I am hearing a voice I have never heard before. What more, I am supposed to be in my gundam, but it now seems like I am just floating aimless.

"Oh…I see I have forgotten to introduce myself…I am Serene, the guardian of space and time. You are now in my special void." Serene said.

"What the…What are you talking about!?" I asked confusion and fear wrapped around me.

"You see, when the GENESIS blown up, you were affected badly and was thrown off far away from your friends. If I did not pull you here, you might have already met Death…that horrible guy he is…" Serene trailed off deep in her thought.

"So…am I dead or alive…and erm…you are some sort of angel or fairy?" I asked.

"Angel? Fairy? Hm…I have never thought about this before…I am merely a guardian existing to keep the balance…" Serene trailed off dreamily.

'…she sure is a dreamy person…' I thought.

"Oh ya by the way you are somewhere between life and death. I am keeping you here to try to stop Death from getting to you but…I am not that strong you see…if your body isn't found by your friend soon…you will meet Death and die…" Serene said.

"What do you mean by my body?" I asked fear returning back to me.

"You see, I could only bring your spirit here…I can't possibly bring your body here or else how are your friends going to find you?" Serene said.

"…How long do I have before I meet Death?" I asked hoping with all my might that it was as long as possible.

"Well…it depends on how badly Death wants to get to you…and it seems that he wants you to be his wife…that creep…" Serene said with disgust.

"WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY WIFE!?" I screamed with blood draining away from my face as I imagined myself walking down the aisle towards a horrible demon of bones…it is a hundred time worse when I was with Yunna…Damn it…why is this ALWAYS happening to me!?

"…Well…Death have always wanted a queen for that fits his throne…and he has been watching you…he thinks that you are the best fit for his wife…and don't worry he is quite a handsome chap…just that he is consumed by evil…you will get used to it." Serene said.

"Well if he is so good why don't you marry him!" I shouted with anger.

"Oh…because I am his sister…" Serene said awkwardly.

"…sorry…erm why can't I open my eyes…" I said wanting to change the subject.

"Oh…you can open your eyes now…you can't open you eyes just now because you were still trying to adapt to the environment here." Serene said.

I slowly opened my eyes. And to my surprised, I am in a beautiful room which is like a forest, there was even a beautiful waterfall and various strange animal and plant roam the place. Then I saw her…Serene…she was beyond beauty…her beauty was to match with Lacus or even more so. She had long flowing golden hair that is extremely silky which ends in locks of curls at her near her tights. She have sparkling emerald eyes that shows depth of wisdom and kindness. She had snowy pale skin and wore a long flowing gown that reach to her ankle with a small bundle of red rose held in her hands.

"Wow…you are so beautiful…" I complimented. Upon hearing my compliment Serene blushed a deep red.

"Thank you…Oh do you want anything to eat?" Serene asked.

"…Erm…I am a spirit now…and spirit don't eat right?" I asked unsure of what is going on.

"Oh they do…don't worry if anything happened to you then I will think of something…" Serene trailed off once again in her dreamy state as I sweat-dropped.

"No thanks…" I said seriously doubting my sanity.

"Oh well…suit yourself." Serene said.

Athrun's POV 

'Where are you Cagalli?...Please be okay.'.

'_Follow your heart…your heart connects.'_

'What?'

'_You do know where she is…just follow your heart.'_

'How…?'

'_Close your eyes…feel the path…the path that ties you to her…'_

'Yes…Cagalli…' With that I closed my eyes and let my feelings guide the way towards Cagalli.

Cagalli's POV

'Strange…why do I feel as if I heard someone called my name…'

Then suddenly, the whole place shook vigorously. Serene looked even paler than possible and then a man with a tall build with striking features appeared out of nowhere. He had the most messing amber hair Cagalli had ever seen and a pair of deep emerald eyes that is so resembles that of Serene, he also possess the pale skin that she too have.

"Death…" Serene hissed so unlike her.

"Oh my dear sister…you do not need to be so formal…" Death said coldly.

'What the hell…sibling rivalry? Damn…forgotten what he is here for…better make a run for it.' I thought and tried to run but I could not move. I am stuck to the ground…damn it what the hell is happening!

"Oh my dear fiancé don't be afraid…I can't have you running away can I ?" Death said as he advance towards me.

"Grr…I am NOT YOUR FIANCE! I am also not afraid of dying!" I spat at him.

"Oh really…" Death said coldly while he lifted up my chin. "But too bad, no matter how much courage you have…you will have to come with me my dear."

Tears rolled down my cheeks unwillingly as his cold finger touched me. I felt as if I could stop breathing anything soon…Athrun…Athrun please…please find me now…I know you know where I am…ATHRUN!!!!

Athrun's POV

'That is Cagalli!'

"CAGALLI!" I shouted as a blinding light suddenly surround me and I saw Cagalli her hands reaching out towards me and I reached out and pulled her towards me.

Then in a blink of an eye, there in front of me is the Strike Rouge damaged and almost beyond recognition. And Cagalli is just floating in front of me. I quickly grabbed on to her and held onto her tight while tears kept streaming down my checks inside of my space suit.

I quickly pulled her into the Infinite Justice and closed the cockpit.

"Cagalli…wake up…don't die…I love you Cagalli…I LOVE YOU!" I screamed venting all my emotion in the sentence.

Then a miracle happened, Cagalli's eye fluttered and slowly opened up.

Meanwhile, with Serene

A soft white light suddenly surrounded Cagalli and the face of a boy with blue hair and emerald eyes that rivals mine appeared above us. Cagalli and the boy reached out for each other and soon…Cagalli was pulled out of my void. A smile graced my lip, blessed her soul that she escaped that tedious brothers of mine.

"NO!!!" Death cried enraged.

"Argh…I have already gotten the wedding spread out…damn it…" Death raged on.

"Well…the good always prevails" I said satisfied with the ending.

"…ARGH I NEED TO TORTURE A SOUL RIGHT NOW!" Death raged on. (so nagging…)

"…There is always that Yunna guy…you could pull his soul right here and now to torture him…I don't mind at all…" I said. I have always wanted that guy to receive his punishment.

"Hm…not a bad idea…" Death said while smirking evilly, his eyes darkened into deep mossy green and his pale skin as pale as mine flushed red with excitement.

Death closed his eyes, searching for Yunna's soul in his mind. When he found Yunna's soul, he gladly pulled Yunna here.

"…Where am I!?" Yunna yelped.

"Welcome to Eden." I said.

"I am in heaven? But I don't want to die!!! Mommy!!! Mommy! Wah!!!" Yunna wailed. Both me and Death sweat-dropped…we have expected something like that but definitely not the mommy part…that is so disgusting.

"Oh well…at least I am in Heaven." Yunna said with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Oie you there, the blondie girl there, bring me some tea and give me a massage later on…and oh don't you forget to put two cubes of sugar only in my tea or else!" Yunna ordered.

My blood boiled, though I am often proud to say that I am quite passive but at times like this…I really wanted nothing more then to be sadistic like my dear brother.

"Firstly…you are dead yes…but you are not in Heaven…Eden is just the name I give to my little place…and secondly, I am not a blondie girl…I am Serene, the guardian of time and space, third…" I was cut off before I could continue.

"What! I want to go to heaven! Wah…!!! Mommy!!! Send me to heaven you evil bitch! You evil! Evil! Evil! BITCH!" Yunna wailed. And now, my patients snapped.

"… … … Death he is all yours…just make sure you don't make a mess here…I will bring my popcorn along…and Pesi too…hmm…maybe some chocolate brownies…I hope you will stage a good show…anything you would want me to bring?" I asked Death. Though I am a passive person, who would not get mad at that purple thing that call itself a guy…shudder at the thought

"Hmm…A Lemon cream pie, a plate of sea food pasta, two cans of Pesi and roll of log cake...I need lots of energy to torture him…hehe…I would also enjoy watching him get tortured…come to think of it…he tortured MY Cagalli before……YOU WILL SUFFER!!!" Death said as his eyes flashed darker and darker and his voice more menacing by the moment.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! NO! NO! HELP! I PROMISE NOT TO WET THE BED ANYMORE! SO HELP ME!!! MOMMY!" Yunna wailed pathetically while big fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Argh shut up!" Death said and trapped Yunna into a wrapped.

"WAH! I CAN'T BREATHE! WAH!" Yunna wailed again.

"…I will go get the snack…continue with it…just no blood…I loathe the cleaning up I have to do when you were done with Jibril…" I shuddered at the thought of the bloody mess my brother made.

"Well…it is not all the time you approved me to torture people." Death retorted.

(A/N: There are getting more and more out of character…well…this is the way they act in private…don't most siblings do that?)

"…Be back with the food…" I replied.

"Hehe you will face the ultimate…muhaha." Death mumbled sadistically and twisted the wrap causing Yunna to feel immense suffocation and pain. Death then wickedly smiled at him and out of no where conjured a pot of boiling oil and dipped him into it. Yunna screamed like a little girl and once again called out not only for his mommy but also for daddy…damn him…so disgusting…Death then conjured out a whirlpool with sharks and threw Yunna in there while the sharks ripped him to pieces. Death used super glue to glue him back then threw him into an oven for 30 minutes. Death then decided that letting Yunna get stampede by a herd of bulls would keep him shut about his mommy and daddy and something called Mr. Winky Teddy…ARGH how old is that guy!? Damn him…so Death pulled him out of the oven and let him be stampede by a herd of bulls. Feeling a bit exhausted, Death decided to wait for Serene to come back with his snacks. Meanwhile, he could not stand to let Yunna rest…therefore he set a bunch of hyperactive monkeys on him before finally taking a seat on a beach he just conjured up.

"Back with the food." Serene said while gazing at the now torn and tattered Yunna. ( A/N: I am talking about him as if he is a piece of junk which he is…)

"So…how are things going?" I asked.

"Fine…just hoping to get permission from you to let me conjure up a volcano and leave him there with a homo confused ape…" Death said.

"Oh…erm…isn't that a bit too far…I mean…imagine what the ape will do to him…if the ape raped him…then won't he be such a poor thing…" I said forgetting about the earlier grudge.

"YES!!! LISTEN TO THAT BLONDIE THERE!!!" Yunna yelled.

"…on second thoughts…you should throw in a dozen singing chimpanzee…and a couple of dancing monkeys in ballet tutu…" I suggested with no hint of joking.

"…That was exactly what I was thinking…but I actually wanted to throw in that annoying grandmother's of ours who uses her umbrella to whacked anyone near her every hour…" Death said.

"Good idea! Do it now before I regret it! And lock him in there for thirty millions centuries…" I said.

"Oh…I was going for an eternity but that will do…" Death said and immediately put the plan in action. And there say that if you listen closely at night, you can still hears the horrific cries of Yunna crying "MY EYES! IT BURNS! OUCH! STOP WHACKING ME PLEASE!!! WAH! MOMMY! DADDY! AND MR.WINKY TEDDY!"

Back with Cagalli and Athrun…(stupid Yunna…take up my time…not that I don't enjoy torturing him…:D)

"…Athrun?" Cagalli asked as tears rolled down her cheek…tears of joy!

"Cagalli!" Athrun hugged her closed to him tears of joy rolling down his cheeks. (…I read way too much fanfiction…)

A/N: …Stop here now…too tired to continue…please review! Review then I will update quickly…or else I will get the hint and shut up…


End file.
